


Closing The Trine

by PFDiva



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Sex Toys, Multi, Polyamory, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Rita has decided her two girlfriends need to meet each other, because there's no such thing as too many strong, pretty women.





	Closing The Trine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelestialMechanism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialMechanism/gifts).



> This is bribery for Cel, who needed to do their words for nano. They requested Sasha, preferably doing Dark Matters stuff, in a suit. I got her into a suit, at least?

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sasha asked, adjusting her suit's cuffs in the mirror.  A cloud of hair surrounding a plump face peered around from behind her as Rita beamed.

 

"It's gonna be PERFECT and beautiful, and you look SO gorgeous, I PROMISE Alessandra's just going to think you're the bee's knees, but not like a bee movie, because that's just weird, more like you are amazing and super tough and you look so good in a suit always."

 

Well, if Rita was good for anything, encouragement was definitely on the list.  And the Dark Matters' uniform was flattering on boyishly slim figures like Sasha's.  Probably something to do with growing up in Old Town--though Mick was almost as plump and round as Rita, if a bit taller.  Juno was short and stocky, but Sasha wasn't thinking about him.

 

Hands gripped Sasha's waist, and the only reason she didn't drop to a crouch, pivot and sweep somebody's legs out from under them was that she already knew Rita was standing behind her, and Rita liked putting her hands on Sasha's waist.

 

"As much as I love looking at your ass--and I DO love looking at your ass, it's so nice and round and pert and almost as cute as my tits--we have to go NOW, or we're gonna be LATE."

 

Sasha frowned her confusion at Rita, "I thought dinner was at nine?"  It was currently a quarter to eight.

 

"So did I," admitted Rita.  Sasha swore, snagging Rita by the wrist and towing her out of the apartment.  It took some creative driving through the streets of Maritz, which was the largest city on Io, but Sasha got them both to the restaurant at precisely 8pm.

 

There were a number of people waiting in the lobby when they arrived, and Sasha had never met Alessandra Strong before.  She was interested to find out more about this woman.  Rita, a vision of multicolored skirts and big hair, threw herself at the biggest woman in the crowd with a delighted squeal.  The woman had muscles upon muscles under a vividly blue sleeveless blouse, and her response to getting an armful of Rita was to pick Rita up and spin her around.

 

Rita was a big gal.  Sasha certainly couldn't twirl her.  Sasha was impressed.

 

Rita put her arm through Alessandra's, pulling the woman over to meet Sasha.  Sasha was gratified by the slow once-over Alessandra gave her, and smiled, extending a hand, "Sasha Wire, Rita's OTHER girlfriend.  It's a pleasure to meet you."

 

Alessandra shook Sasha's hand with a grin, "Alessandra Strong.  The pleasure's all mine."

 

"No," Rita objected, putting her other arm through Sasha's, "The pleasure's all MINE!  Alessandra, did you know Sasha can roll her tongue and she has five strapons and the CUTEST harness?"

 

Alessandra looked amused, "I do now."

 

Rita looked at Sasha, "And Alessandra can fuck me against a wall."  That was, in Sasha's opinion, more than endorsement enough.  She smirked at Alessandra.

 

"Maybe you can show me some of that later?"

 

Alessandra smirked back, "Sure.  What'll we do with Rita, though?"

 

"Make her watch until her fingers cramp."

 

"HEY!"

 

"Oh, I suppose I can give you the hitachi."

 

"You BETTA!"

 

This was going to be fun.


End file.
